This application particularly relates to automatically generating a wish list and recommending items to fulfill that wish list.
Gift giving is challenging. Everyone wants to give that great gift, but few people know what to buy. If the gift recipient is not well known, choosing a gift may be frustrating. Even if the gift recipient is a close family member, the gift giver may still have difficulty selecting a gift. Time is also wasted visiting different stores and comparing gift ideas. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that automatically generate a wish list that is tailored to a user.